Just a Dream
by Azrael1
Summary: just a bittersweet fic... so sad... *sniff*


A/N: Again, this does not belong to me... It's from my friend Cyril, who is desperately in love with the oh so gorgeous blonde, Kurapica. I just felt like posting it up...Anyways, I hope you like it. This came out from the broken heart of a die hard fan...You can pretty much relate to it...Pp  
  
  
  
Just a Dream  
  
It was Sunday.I knew it for some reason.The sun was shining.The sky in deep blue.I could feel the wind blow.Cool yet gentle.The flowers,red and white, danced to the wind's song.The birds were also chirping, singing their usual sonata. "Perfect", I thought.  
  
I was with him. Resting under the shade of a cherry tree.The grass was wet. Wet with dewdrops. He has been sleeping for an hour now.Just like a baby on my arms. I carefully brushed his hair, carressing the soft blonde strands.It felt so good to be with him.  
  
He looked like an angel.Innocent and vulnerable. Vulnerable to the Spider's attacks, to the pain of revenge.I wanted to keep him safe.He was so young when his whole tribe perished. I wish I was there to protect him. Wipe away his tears and and comfort him. "Safe in my arms",I thought.  
  
It must have been a very hard time for him.I don't know how he survived those days.Days of loneliness. Alone and cold.I just wish I could have been there for him.Protect him. I wantedto ease his pain.Hug him in the cold nights, hold him tight.I love him so much.I hope that my love could somehow lighten up his burden.  
  
I slowly pulled his right hand towards me. The chains were still there.The chains of revenge."It's not his fault",I thought.He should not suffer from this.I drew his hand closer. Just right next to my heart.I have been planning to remove these chains. To set him free.But he always refuses.AllI wanted was for him to be free- free from revenge, from anger and hatred.  
  
  
  
  
  
I drew myself closer. Wrapped my arms around him. This is whatI wanted. To hug him tightly.I moved slowly towards him, kissed his neck."I love you ",I whispered.He, then, moved a bit, his face towards me, slowly opening his eyes."I love you too", he replied.  
  
His eyes revealed so much of him. His aquamarine eyes reflected the pain, all the suffering.I want him like this.Safe in my arms. I just wish we could remain like this forever.  
  
"But no. It could never be",I frowned. This is just my dream. My made-up world. Just one of my silly fantasies.And like stories,dreams should end.Painful, but true...I thought for a while. My eyes begun to swell, beads of tears started forming.  
  
I moved away. I don't want him to see these tears. " What's wrong?", he asked.I did not answer. My eyes still looking away.I can't answer.I don't have the answer.But then, he moved closer.Held me close.I moved closer too.Looked into his eyes and kissed him. My eyes are heavy. I felt one bead breaking, flowing down. I felt him kiss back.Warm and compassionate it was.It seems that he felt my sadness too.The emptiness inside me.And he's doing his best to change it.  
  
I never wanted to break from the kiss. ButI needed to.I needed to return. Somehow, I could feel the sun's rays on my face, shining.It was warm.I pulled back, pushed him away.I could just see his face, his face asking the question why?...He didn't do anything wrong.I did.It was my fault to create this world,world of dreams.  
  
All I could do now is watch him drift away.Away from me, from my arms.I tried to reach outbut he just went farther, farther from me. Gone into the darkness of reality.  
Warm. It felt warm.The sun's raysshining onme. I could still feel the tears.Building up and flowing.It was just a dream. But felt so real.  
sat up and wiped the tears away.My lips felt cold now, cold without his kiss.I turned left and picked up a pillow.I hugged it and buried my face. I was still crying.The dream wasn't real, but the love and the pain, felt true.I just needed someone to fill in the void.To fill in the hole in my heart.  
  
"I could cry all day", I thought.But it would remain the same. It was just a dream.. Only a dream.... 


End file.
